Yuurei
by DarkAngel075
Summary: It's always been InuYasha's job to help the ghosts of dead woman and girls move on, but what happens when he finds the one he doesn't want to let go? plz R&R!
1. Chapter one

A/N: OK, I got this idea from a manga called 'Eerie Queerie' or something like that... But anyways, I really hope you like it so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!

Yuurei

Chapter one

InuYasha sat in his desk and sighed while a young girl about 14 floated above his head. She had short brown hair that went down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. Her school uniform was light brown and had a black vest and a red bow, and as most of the girls did, she had turned her long school skirt into a mini skirt. The school uniforms that the girls at his school wore were white and green with a red bow and the boys uniforms where pure black. The other students in his class slowly came in and filled the seats around him.

"Ooo, ooo, it's him, it's him!" the girl above him squealed. She pointed over to a boy about 16. He had violet eyes and his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. "Oh InuYasha, I can't believe he's in your class! He's soooooo cute!" she kept going on and on like that for a while, how long, he didn't know. "Oh InuYasha, please let me use you're body so I can talk to him! Please?" she asked.

"No!" InuYasha said in a quiet, but harsh tone so no one would hear him and think he was talking to himself. But the girl above him didn't hear his answer because she kept asking over and over again. InuYasha growled slightly. 'Why did this one have to be so annoying! And why can't she just move on like all the others do?' thought InuYasha as he looked up at the girl who was tempting to rip out his long black hair but her hands passed through him.

"I hate being dead!" she shouted as she went into another one of her tantrums that seemed to be happening more frequently now that she had noticed Miroku. Soon her tantrum was over and she was back to begging InuYasha about being able to use his body. No matter how many times he told her that she couldn't do it she would just insist on him allowing her to do it anyways. Oh how annoying she was. InuYasha finally started to ignore her and began to think back to the day that his gift had finally shown it'sself.

About five years ago InuYasha had started to see the dead. It all started when his mother had died and she came to him the very next day. 'Hi InuYasha honey!' she had said. At first InuYasha was scared to death, thinking that his mother had come back to haunt him, but after a while he got used to having her around all the time.

And then one day when he got home from school, he saw his father sitting on the couch crying. He began to walk over to him and then the next thing he knew he was floating on the opposite side of the room looking at himself and his father. Now, like any normal person he started freaking out. 'What's going on? What happened? Mom where are you?' he had shouted. But when he looked back at himself he was talking.

"Don't cry honey, I'm right here." He had said InuYasha's dad had looked up at looked up at him like he was crazy but he just continued. 'It's me honey, Suki! I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine being dead and that you shouldn't cry over me, it won't do any good! Well that's all, and oh yeah, thanks InuYasha for letting me use your body, I'll miss you honey.' She said as she turned to face InuYasha who was still freaking out. Then his body fell to the ground as his mother was forced out and InuYasha forced back in. He sat up and blinked, looking around. Then he saw his mother in the same corner that he was in and a smile was plastered on her face. Then a bright light had surrounded her and she waved good-bye and then she was gone.

From then on ghosts of woman constantly bothered him, always wanting him to help them. Most of them took over his body to talk to mourning friends and family, but other times, usually with the young girls, they had taken over his body to talk to boys that they had a crush on and how they felt about them. And the other people who couldn't see him floating off to the side had labeled him as either crazy or the school quire. And to tell you the truth he was sick of it.

"Please, please, puh-leeeeease let me use your body to talk to him InuYasha! I swear after this I'll go to heaven and you'll never have to deal with me ever again!" she begged.

Now that got his attention. "Fine Yuki, but if you don't leave then I swear I will find some way to send you to hell!" InuYasha whispered harshly. That made the girl squeal with both fear and excitement.

But then she smiled widely and hurled herself into InuYasha's body, throwing him off to the side. No matter how many times that happened InuYasha never could get used to the feeling of floating freely in the air.

He looked down at his body to see the girl walking over to Miroku and latching onto his arm. Miroku looked down to see Yuki, well in their case, InuYasha, attached to his arm and started freaking out. "Hiiii Mirokuuuu!" she said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Miroku's eye twitched as she spoke. "Remember me, Yuki Aziwa? Well anyways, I just wanted to say I really, really, reaaaaally like youuuuuu!" she smiled.

Miroku's eye kept on twitching until he finally shouted, "Get offa me you freak!" And sent InuYasha flying into a wall with one punch.

Yuki sat there dazed and finally shook her head and pouted. "Meanie... that's the last time I show my affection for a cute boy." She crossed her arms and pointed her nose in the air.

"Damn right that's the last time!" shouted InuYasha as he collided with his body and threw the girls' spirit out. Yuki looked at InuYasha and sighed.

"Well I guess this is good-bye InuYasha!" Yuki waved as a bright light surrounded her.

"Whatever, see ya Yuki." InuYasha waved slightly. Yuki smiled then blew him a kiss and floated into the light. InuYasha sighed and stood up. He walked out the door ignoring all of the weird looks he was getting from both the guys and girls.

Miroku just looked at him curiously and turned his head back down to his desk. 'There's something weird about him, but I just can't put my finger on it...' Thought Miroku as he sighed. 'Whatever it is I'll just have to wait and find out.'

InuYasha was walking past some lockers when he saw a girl crying into her knees right in front of his locker. "Hey you, what's wrong?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him startled. Her gray eyes were full of tears and her school uniform was wrinkled and wet, as was her hair. "You can see me?" she asked.

A/N: OK, I redid a little bit on things for this story, not much but it should make it a little bit easier to understand…. Oh, and please read Learning to Let Go!


	2. Chapter two

A/N: YAY! Chapter 2! Hey...why do I always start my chapters with 'yay'? Hmm I guess I'm just crazy... well anyways! I'm finally updating hurray! So happy! Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, in fact I own very little.

Yuurei

Chapter two

InuYasha stood there and sighed. "Of course I can see you." He said, slowly approaching the soaking-wet girl. 'Her uniform looks familiar, she must go to Shikon High.' InuYasha thought after getting a better look at the girl.

When she noticed that he was getting closer the girl scooted away nervously. "Who are you, and why can you see me?" she asked. Her raven hair clung to her face due to the wetness of it and little drops of water would drip from her long locks only to disappear before they hit the ground.

And her pale skin glowed a faintly from being a ghost.

InuYasha sighed again as he slumped down next to the girl. "My name's InuYasha Takahashi. And I help people like you move on to the next world." InuYasha said simply as he stared at the girl next to him. Something about her reminded him of someone that he had held very close to him but he dismissed the thought when he heard her speak.

The girl looked at him curiously and said, "What do you mean 'people like me'?" the girl stared at him with her stormy blue-gray eyes and InuYasha could see the sadness and fear in them, laced with a bit of anger. Something bad had happened to this girl and InuYasha was going to find out.

He glanced at her and said, "Ghosts." Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and rested his head on the locker behind him. His day had already gone bad enough and he didn't really feel like explaining himself to this, obviously new, ghost.

"Oh." She said softly. She released her legs from her arms strong hold and sighed as she closed her eyes. InuYasha was amazed that her hair seemed to constantly drip and now get any drier. Obviously she had been drowned.

It was quiet for a while but then InuYasha broke the silence. "So what's your name?" he asked, looking at her from the corner of his amber eyes. The girl next to him shifted a little and scooted away from him, now seeing how close he sat to her.

The girl opened her blue-gray eyes and looked at him. "Kagome Higurashi." She said, spitting out the 'Higurashi' as if the name was a curse.

"So Kagome, how did you die?" InuYasha asked. He pulled his hands from his pockets and folded them behind his head. Then he glanced at the girl and kept his eyes fixed on her stormy ones. Kagome sighed and looked over to him.

"My father drowned me." She said simply as if it had no meaning to her what so ever. But InuYasha could tell that she was sad about what happened and only tried to mask her sadness. But nonetheless, he was still shocked.

InuYasha choked on his breath and said, "He did what!" he was now upright, staring at her as if she had said something disgusting. Well, she had said something disgusting. InuYasha couldn't believe that a girl's father would do something so horrible to his daughter, but that wasn't all he did.

"I told you, he drowned me." She said again with a bit of irritation in her voice for having to repeat herself.

"Why did he do that?" InuYasha shouted. Kagome sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Well, he said that he loved me so much that he wanted to marry me and then he kidnapped me and took me to a hotel. Then he tried to rape me but I fought him off and said I would never marry him even if my life depended on it. Then he got really angry with me and went into the bathroom and filled the tub full of water. When he came out, he tied something around my mouth and dragged me into the bathroom by my hair and threw me into the tub and held me down under the water. I tried to brake free but unlike the last time, he kept his hold. I kept struggling until everything went black.

"Next thing I knew I was floating above him and my body. That's when I started to really freak out. I started yelling at him but he couldn't hear me and just sat there, weeping over my dead body. Then he pulled me out of the tub and brought me into the room and placed me on the bed and began to take off my clothes but then I left, not wanting to see what he would do next. I tried going home to talk to my mother, but she didn't hear me either. Back then I still didn't believe I was dead and I thought it was all just a horrible dream that I would wake up from soon, but I never did and it finally started to sink into me that I was dead.

"Then one day my fears were confirmed when I overheard two girls from my school talking about how the police found a dead body of a girl under the bed in a hotel room nearby and then my name came up into the conversation. Then I rushed home to find the police taking my father away and my mother screaming horrible things at him like 'murderer' and 'psychopath'. That's when I finally decided that I was dead. First I went insane, blaming any person or ghost that I saw, but the people couldn't hear me and the other ghosts just shook their heads in sympathy. So then I decided just recently, to make everyone else's lives just a miserable as mine. But even that hasn't worked out very well." She finished just as the bell rang.

People came storming into the once quiet hallway. Some stepped on InuYasha but he still didn't move, still shocked by the young girl's story. 'That's the worst thing that I've heard in a long time.' InuYasha thought. Then he was finally knocked out of his shocked state by someone's backpack banging him in the side of the head. "Hey watch it buddy!" InuYasha shouted as the person walked by, shaking his first at him. InuYasha sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later." InuYasha said, failing to notice the look of hurt in the young girl's eyes.

Just as he started walking away he heard Kagome calling him from behind. "InuYasha, wait!" she shouted as she floated over to him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl, his eyes saying 'Yeah?' "Can I go with you?" she asked softly.

InuYasha sighed and said, "Sure." It's not like anyone would notice the dripping wet 15-year-old floating above his head, so what did he have to lose?

Miroku peeked at InuYasha from the corner of the hall, how InuYasha didn't see him come out of the class a follow him, Miroku didn't know. Then he heard InuYasha speaking. "So, how did you die?"

'Who is he talking to?' Miroku asked himself. He watched InuYasha's face turn from a look of calmness to shock as he sat there. 'And what's got him so freaked out?' Miroku thought as he watched the raven-haired boy before him. Then when InuYasha began to talk again, something scared the living daylights out of Miroku.

RIIIIING

Miroku jumped at the sound of the bell. Then as the many people stormed in from the classrooms a girl with long-brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail and magenta eye shadow knocked him down as she tried to pass. "Hey, watch were you're walking, buddy!" she said as she stepped over Miroku, who laid spread eagle on the floor.

Miroku smiled as she stepped over his face. 'Hmm, pink suites her.'

A/N: OK, it's finished! Thank god! No offense religious ppl! . Oh, and if you didn't get the 'Pink suits her' thing, it means that when she stepped over him he saw up her skirt! Geez, slow pplz…


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER! I'm sorry but for a while I am putting Learning to Let Go, Blood Lust, and Yuurei on hiatus. I have so many things to do lately and I can't find the time to write at all. But don't worry; these stories are not being closed down. Every once in a while I will type a bit more. Please continue to look for oncoming chapters.


	4. Chapter three

A/N: All right people, here's a new chappie! And the first ever READER THANK YOU! for this story. Lol. ALL HALE THE MIGHTYFUL READERS AND THEIR WORDS OF WISDOM! Ok…I'll stop. But here are my thanks to you people who reviewed.

Pure Evil Youkai: (for chapters 1 & 2) Thanks for the reviews and trust me, some people didn't get it… like my friends who are the perfect image of childhood innocence. Kills the innocence oops….ANYWAYS! And most of my storied are original because I would have a little topic in reading class…the given topic or free write! And I would always chose free write… that's why I have about 50 stories that are unfinished and probably will remain that way for a loooooooooong time! But on another note, thanks!

Lost-in-Dark: Here's your chapter! I'm updating as fast as I can because I have 3 stories that I'm doing and I updated 3 times the last time I updated…. Lol I have a lot of free time, eh?

Daisy31: thanks for the review and I hope you like all the chappies to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own the little doggy-eared boy that we call InuYasha…because if I did than my friend lil Katie would rape him…repeatedly 0.0

Yuurei

Chapter three

InuYasha sat in class with a bored look on his face as she stared at the chalk bored. 'Math… I hate math.' InuYasha thought as the teacher solved the many confusing problems. Kagome was floating just above his head, mumbling about how useless math would be to them in the future and that it was a complete waste of time for them to be learning it. So eventually InuYasha began to nod off to sleep and pretty soon his head was resting on his crossed arms and was snoozing peacefully.

Then, as fate would have it, the teacher finally decided to call on InuYasha, but mush to her dismay, she found him sleeping. So with three very long strides, she made her way to his desk and successfully woke him up with a simple ruler to the head. With a loud yelp, InuYasha jumped up and glared at the teacher with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. And things weren't made any easier for him with Kagome laughing as hard as she could above his head.

"Will you shut up all ready." InuYasha grumbled at Kagome who was still laughing. Finally after a few minutes, Kagome began to settle down and was now leaning over InuYasha, staring at his paper. "And will you stop staring at my work!" he whispered harshly. Kagome obviously wasn't paying attention to him because as he watched her, her stormy grey eyes were scanning his paper.

Then she slowly pointed to number 23 on his paper. "That's wrong." She said confidently. "So it that, that, that, and all of those." She said, pointing to many of the problems on the test, leaving only one problem right which just so happened to be the one that the teacher had given them the answer to. InuYasha muttered something under his breath as he erased almost all of the answers.

Miroku sat in the back of the class staring at InuYasha. Something about him wasn't right, besides the fact that he lunged at almost all of the hot guys in school from time to time and talked to himself in the hallways during class. And yet again, Miroku caught InuYasha talking, but what he was saying he couldn't quite make out. Another thing was that a lot of the times that he walked past InuYasha, he felt a chill go through him, as if he had just passed a ghost. 'That's it!' Miroku thought triumphantly.

When Miroku was little, he found out that he was some thing like a monk. So after that, he began to believe in things that most people didn't like demons or ghosts. 'He must be talking to a ghost.' Miroku thought as he watched InuYasha even closer. Another thing about being a monk in this time was if you try hard to believe something, you'll see it, like ghosts and demons. So as Miroku continued to stare, he saw something floating above InuYasha's head. 'What's that...?' Then he could see it perfectly. 'A girl?' As Miroku continued to watch them he noticed that the girl was dripping wet and so was her uniform.

Unconsciously, perverted thoughts began to fill his mind as he saw how the water made her uniform fit tighter than it was supposed to. 'Well that's a sight for sore eyes.' He thought, drooling slightly. Miroku was then brought back to reality when a piece of triangular paper hit him in the forehead. 'What's this?' he thought as he carefully unfolded the paper. As he read the note, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

_Hey Hoshi-sama,_

_Wipe the drool off your face, it doesn't suit you,_

_Love,_

_Sango H._

When Miroku looked up the saw the same girl from the hallway looking at him from the corner of her eye. 'So she's the one who sent this.' He thought, flashing her a wide smile. To his satisfaction, she blushed and turned back to her desk quickly. Miroku took another look at the letter and raised an eyebrow. 'Love, eh?' he thought. The girl was still turned towards the teacher so Miroku took satisfaction in staring at her rear end. 'Ahh, what a lovely sight Kami has blessed me with.' He though as he began to drool yet again.

Kagome sat on InuYasha's desk and grunted when she saw Miroku turn his lecherous gaze to Sango's rear end. "Disgusting. Does the man have no pride?" she asked as she turned back to InuYasha who was working on a simple problem that somehow confused him. InuYasha grunted in response and continued to work. "Aren't you done with that yet?" Kagome asked crossly. InuYasha's eyebrows furled and he clenched his teeth angrily.

"Look, it's not that hard!" she said as she slipped her hand into his and began to help with the problem. "See, divide here, multiply this and carry the one. There you go!" she said triumphantly. InuYasha stared down at his paper in amazement to see that it wasn't all that hard. He would defiantly have to get her to tutor him sometime because dead or not, she was smart.

"Oh shut up…" he said, trying to hide his thoughts for her. He wasn't sure if the dead could read minds or anything but he sure wasn't going to take him chances. Kagome smiled knowingly and crossed her arms. InuYasha sighed and turned back to his paper. So far he had done almost all of the problems correctly, with Kagome's help of course. He glanced up to the clock quickly and cursed. Only five minutes to go. Not nearly enough time to finish all the problems.

"Here, I'll finish them for you." Kagome said as she glanced up at the time too. Then she once again took control of his hand and with a frightening speed, finished all of the work on his paper. She pulled her hand from his and wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from her forehead.

"How did you do that?" InuYasha asked, clearly amazed. He had never seen anyone work so quickly on math, not even the teacher. Oh ya, she was defiantly his new tutor, no doubt about it. Kagome laughed and blushed slightly, obviously not used to getting this much attention for her intelligence.

"I'm just smart…" she said, rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and smiled. 'Alright… Maybe it won't be so bad having a ghost hang around all the time.' He thought as she continued to rub the back of her head. 'Especially when she's this cute.'

A/N: Alright… Gay chapter, I know but I didn't have any ideas what so ever. This was kind of pointless but I made it to tie you over till the next chapter. Please, no flames!


End file.
